Pre-sequel party
by FablePsycho
Summary: A party is being thrown for the six vault hunters after they had saved Elpis a year ago, but as we know, it's never really that simple. Of course things go terribly wrong when they all get drunk, the question is, who will survive? Takes place after main storyline, contains spoilers, and random profanities. Read if you love to laugh.
1. The party

_Just a little something I cooked up after playing the main storyline. I'm writing this because there weren't many moments in the Pre sequel that would have me laughing my butt off, and the most memorable moment was when we all heard the racist hot dog joke. So yes, I decided to make a fanfic for all the characters (yes including DLC characters) in these random moments I'm about to write. Now with that said, I must warn you of SPOILERS AHEAD, so if you don't want the story spoiled for you, leave now or stay at your own peril. Okay now, on with the_ story.

Athena woke to a start in her rented apartment within the city of Concordia. She had just had the most terrifying nightmare, which had involved her and her other five ex co workers. She had seen their death, and it had involved all of them dying in some kind of explosion. As to why it was they were blown up, she didn't know, but she could assume that they had somehow pissed a lot of people off.

"Well, no point in going back to sleep." said Athena, in her regular bored tone. Might as well start the day since she wasn't one for just lazing about, but she wondered if there were any missions left to be done. She had already helped people around Concordia, and had taken care of matters outside the city. At times like these, Athena wondered what the others had been up to since she had gone back to working alone.

She had left Jack's employ a year ago after helping him open the vault, so why did she still even think about any of them? It's funny now that she can't imagine working any other way...these feelings were weird, and it just made her feel uncomfortable. It was almost as strange as these feelings Janey Springs kept giving her, and normally she wouldn't really feel much of anything when it came to jobs and coworkers.

In the Atlas corporation, they had beaten those emotions out of her, both literally and metaphorically. To feel what she felt now was, to be honest, a very scary ordeal, but thinking on it wasn't going to help, if anything... "HEY ATHENA," a very loud annoying voice shouted out. Athena then went to the window of her room, only to be surprised when she saw Claptrap waving to her from the ground.

Claptrap then shouted, "JANEY WANTS TO TALK TO YOU. SHE SAYS-" "STOP SHOUTING," Athena interrupted, "I WILL BE RIGHT DOWN." Athena then turned to her closet, and pulled out her regular combat armor. While she dressed herself, she pondered the reason why Claptrap, one of Jack's robot playthings, was even here to begin with. The bot answered to Jack and Jack only, why would he be here if Janey sent him?

It had to be some kind of trap, why else would Claptrap be here? What kind of traps could they be if Claptrap...then Athena just dismissed the whole idea all together when she realized that it was Claptrap. Sure the little robot helped in bringing down the lost legion, and opened a vault, but he was too cowardly to do something like a trap on his own. He definitely could be here on Janey's behalf, hell he practically loves the girl for just remembering his name.

When she finished dressing herself, Athena went to her stash and picked out a Jakobs pistol, a tediore shotgun, a torgue bazooka, and a laser rail gun. With that, she opened the door to the outside, and was greeted by Claptrap, who as always was in a happy mood to see what he would call an old friend. "Athena," Claptrap greeted in joy, "It's great to see you again. How have you been? Have you done anything after your betrayal? Did you miss me, cause if you did-"

"Claptrap," Athena again interrupted, "You were here to tell me about a job?" Claptrap remained silent for a moment, until he remembered, and said "Oh right, Janey needs our help." "Our help?" Athena had responded, confused at what the robot actually meant. Claptrap then answered in an excited voice, "Yeah, the quest Janey has in mind is going to take all of us, isn't that great? Just the six of us, shooting bandits in the face, squashing those who get in our way, why it'll be-"

"Enough," Athena said in a cold tone, "Let's just see what this mission is." Athena then walked past Claptrap, who then hurried to her side, talking about how much he and the others missed her. Athena doubted this, and really did not care, these people chose to follow a power hungry tyrant, it was a matter of time until they all died because of him. Still, if Janey called them all out for some kind of job that would require all their strength, then for the sake of the mission, she would put aside any and all differences.

When the two made it to the front of Janey's shop, Athena saw Wilhelm, Nisha, Timothy(Jack's body double), and Aurelia standing there waiting for them. "It's about time." Nisha said with a disturbing smirk on her face, "Here I thought you had gone and got soft." Athena didn't even bother to reply, she just looked at them all, and saw that Nisha and Wilhelm had changed.

Wilhelm now had two robotic eyes, and most of his limbs had been replaced with cybernetics. Nisha now wore a long purple coat, wore a different hat, and had matured from the last time they had seen each other. As for Timothy and Aurelia, well nothing much changed, except that Timothy now wore Jack's new clothes, and Aurelia was in an orange coat instead of a blue coat.

"You haven't changed." Wilhelm said, in an almost evil sounding robot voice. "Neither have I." Claptrap spoke up. "You are just a primitive, obsolete robot of an old generation, what possible change could you undertake?" Aurelia asked in a mocking tone. "Guys," Timothy spoke up, "Can we get this over with, I need to be somewhere soon." "Really?" Athena replied in a toneless voice, "What could possibly be so important, that someone would need a nobody like you? You are not even the real Jack."

"No, I'm not." Timothy replied in an angered tone, "But I'm being paid to make Jack look like a hero. I'm supposed to be leading a daring exploit into the vast jungles of Pandora to document the natives and it's creatures." "That I would personally not recommend." Aurelia warned, "Their is nothing else we can extract from such vile creatures that we have not done already, believe me I tried."

"It's not about learning," Timothy replied, "It's about making Jack look like a badass." "Um guys?" Claptrap tried to speak, only for everyone to tell him to shut up. For a moment he had been discouraged, but he knew he had to end this before his "Friends" kill each other. He then spoke again, and said, "Um guys, shouldn't we be going in and asking Springs about that quest?"

Everyone then shut up, and realized that the annoying robot was right. They all just stopped talking to each other, and entered Janey's 'Emporium o stuff' only to find a note telling them to meet her at Moxxi's old bar. "I will not step a foot in such filth." Aurelia said, disgusted at the thought of a woman of her taste going into such a place of filth. "Oh quit your whining," Wilhelm mocked, "If anything, you flesh bags carry around more filth then anything, unlike us robots."

"Actually-," Claptrap began, only for Wilhelm to say, "I didn't ask for your opinion." With that, Claptrap's antenna went down as he slumped to Moxxi's old bar. Athena just gave the cyborg an angry look before going after Claptrap. It wasn't that she didn't find him any less annoying, but she knew the bots metaphorical heart was in the right place. When she reached the inside of the bar, she realized that it was dark, and that no music had been playing.

Athena just walked through the bar blindly, but also walked through it by memory. What she hadn't counted on was tripping over Claptrap, who was just as blind as she was. "Hold me." he said, hanging tight to Athena, who was trying to pry him off. Soon the others followed in suit, and bumped into each other, except for Wilhelm, who avoided problem by using lights that had been installed in his cybernetic eyes.

He just laughed as he watched the others fall over each other. "LOL," he mocked, "Don't you all wish you had eyes like mine?" They all glared at the cyborg, as they all answered, "NO." Wilhelm just shrugged it off, and replied, "Whatever." After everyone had gotten back on their feet, Nisha asked in an angered tone, "Why would Springs call us here if no one is-"

"SURPRISE." The people of Concordia all shouted in unison. Our six ex vault hunters didn't know what to make of it all, other then think that the entire town had gone crazy. It wasn't like it was any of their birthdays, and none knew how to react or what to make of it all. Then out of the crowd, Janey walked out and said, "Happy anniversary guys." The ex vault hunters just stared at each other in confusion, except for Claptrap, who was enjoying the praise, even though he didn't know what it was for.

"Um, Springs what exactly are you tryin to accomplish but throwin a party?" Janey smiled, and answered, "It's been a year since the six of you all saved us from Zarpedon and the lost legion. We the people of Concordia want to show our appreciation, and show that we'd never forget such acts of heroics." The ex vault hunters eyes just widened, while Claptrap jumped around with glee.

"Finally, someone notices and praises me for my deeds." Claptrap says, as he starts to beatbox and dance around. Wilhelm, Nisha, and Aurelia just smile as people chant their names, and praise them, for their great deed. "You know you don't have to do that." said Timothy, who had a hint of resentment in his voice. Janey's smile had vanished when she realized what this all meant to the person who was pretending to be Jack.

Yes, she knew that the man before her was not the real Jack himself. The reason she had known was because he had told her this shocking truth when he came back from the vault. She guessed that he only told her because he wanted some credit in risking his life to make someone else look great. Janey just walked up to Timothy, and patted his shoulder as she told him, "You know, even though people think your that dick, I still think you and the others are the real heroes of this story."

These words only seemed to cheer Timothy up a little, but he didn't look entirely convinced. He just replied, "Thanks for the party, but I need to get back to Jack. We're shooting a documentary later on, and Jack will kill me if I don't show up." Before Timothy could even take a step, Springs threw her arm around his neck, and trapped Tim in a head lock. "Oh don't worry," she said, "Just enjoy the party. If anything, Jack should be afraid of you, I mean you did help defeat Zarpedon didn't you?

Timothy just nodded, allowing Springs to continue and say, "You also helped open the vault and defeat the sentinel, don't you think you should have the glory instead of that pretty boy?" Timothy took a moment to think over what Springs had just said, came to a angered realization that everything she had said was true. "You know what," he said with a new confidence in his voice, "I think I will stay, screw Jack I'm going to get what's coming to me."

"That's the spirit," Janey cheered on, "Now go have some fun. There are some nice looking ladies in that corner over there, why don't you go talk to them." Timothy nodded as he headed over to the group of women, leaving Athena and Janey alone. Realizing this, Springs moved closer to Athena, and asked, "Sooooooo...may I have this dance?"

Athena, unknown to her, blushed at Janey and just walked away to avoid any awkwardness. Unknown to Athena, Springs noticed this change in behavior, and she knew she was getting to her. All she had to do was wait for the right opportunity, and that girl would be hers and hers alone. "Patience Janey," she told herself, "All you have to do is wait. Might as well have some fun while waiting." Oh yes, things were definitely going to plan.

_So yeah, this is part one of four chapters, feel free to criticize. It's been two months since I've written, so I need to brush up on a few skills, and don't worry you hard core Borderlands fans, people will die._


	2. The hangover

_Part 2 - The hangover_

The whole town of Concordia was going mad. People were getting drunk, passing out on the floor, and even starting orgies with whoever they saw. It was now noon time on Elpis, and the ex-vault hunters were still drinking, and having a jolly good time. Some were drunk out of their minds, and others just seemed to be depressed, and ignored the festivities going on around them.

Athena had been the only one who sat the whole party out, she honestly thought that none of them, including herself, deserved such gratitude. What they did had put a mad man in charge of a major company, and aided in killing innocent people. The only other people that noticed this as fact were Timothy and Claptrap, but none would say or do anything about it.

Speaking of Timothy, Athena had decided to look for him, and apologize for calling him no one. After all, the kid only wanted to pay off student loans, he didn't exactly have any other choice at the time. It was amazing how such a descent person had become involved in such madness, Athena only knew what it had been like to just have it all taken from you like that.

She had lost her sister, the only real family she had left after Atlas took her away to become an assassin...and later on have her killed. The pain of that loss was what made her make a promise, that she would never blindly follow a corporation, or power hungry maniacs ever again. Still, it took her opening the vault to realize she had fallen back into her old ways, the hero she had thought she'd been helping had become a monster.

Timothy was now in the same position she had been, and the least she could do was try and understand. The kid had been dealt a series of s...t hands...then again, who hadn't in this group of misfits. Nisha had a terrible childhood that turned her into a psychopath, Wilhelm got addicted to cybernetics after it saved his life from bone waste as a kid, and Claptrap is Claptrap, he was doomed the day he rolled out of his busted product line.

The only one in their group who hadn't been raised or dropped into terrible situations was Aurelia. Athena never really liked her, she always bragged about how superior she had been, compared to all of them. She often wondered why Aurelia had even stuck with them if they had been below her standards, it wasn't like Jack was paying very much as she would say, for her to work with them. Aurelia could have left any time she wanted, hell some of the missions each of them had accomplished was not even important to their main mission.

Maybe she...then Athena stopped thinking about it, and went back to finding Timothy in the crowd. It happened again, she had gotten sidetracked by her former co-workers, and she couldn't understand why it was she even cared about them. So what if they had tough upbringings, so what if they had each others back, so what if they had all laughed together, it had been the same back when she worked for the Atlas corporation.

She and her fellow assassins would always have their moments, yet she wouldn't be bothered by any of it. She had once seen a dear friend of hers get blown to pieces working for Atlas, but she knew it was all part of the lives they had been breaded to live. She had nightmares of course, but usually they involved the dead, and all her regrets and decisions. So why, why did any of these people even matter when-

"Hey Athena," Janey said, startling Athena, "Are you enjoying the party?" Athena just turned around, and answered, "No, not really." "Why is that?" Janey asked, wanting to know what had been the matter. Something was definitely up, Athena was never the one to be shaken up by anyone, and yet something seemed off about her today. She hadn't danced or laughed or do anything since this party began, Janey wondered what had happened to the girl to make her so edgy about everything.

Back when the vault hunters were together, Janey had often seen Athena's beautiful smile whenever she and the other vault hunters had been together. Ever since she left them a year ago, Janey had noticed the different behavior Athena had been displaying. She would keep a scowl on her face each time they saw each other, but when she would see Athena after a mission involving much death and carnage, she seemed almost angry or frustrated, and Athena was never the one to get upset about what she would call a good mission.

A moment had passed, neither said anything, until Athena finally answered, "It's nothing, I'm fine." "No you're not," Janey interjected, "You haven't been fine since you left the others a year ago." Athena just scowled, and replied, "So what, why would it matter to you?" Janey had been offended, she could not believe what she had heard, something was definitely wrong, and she would get to the bottom of it.

"You know why I care," Janey started, "I care because you're a friend, and because I...lo- oh never mind that, I care because you mean something to me." Athena just stared at her, unfazed by what she thought was a lie. "I don't need your sympathy or your pity, I don't need it from anyone, especially those who would have me kill just to do something for them."

Janey just pointed an accusing finger at Athena, as she said, "Right there, you can't hide it when that look is all over your face." Athena at that moment curved her temper, and asked Janey, "Have you seen Timothy?" Janey just persisted, and asked, "Really Athena, is there anything wrong?" Athena just repeated herself, and said in a toneless voice, "Where is Timothy?"

Janey only sighed, she thought they were at least close enough to actually talk about their problems. It only seemed now that Athena didn't care for her company, and that all she wanted...was her vault hunter buddies. At that moment Janey realized what Athena needed, and said, "If you're looking for Tim, then he's over by that table all the way at the end."

Athena then looked in that direction, and saw that s..t eating mug she had grown to hate. It was definitely Timothy, Athena just looked to Janey, and said, "Thanks." She then made her way through the crowd, and saw Wilhelm and Nisha yelling at each other in a drunken rant. "I could to have sex," Wilhelm slurred, "It may look like I've replaced every part of me with technology and cybernetics, but I assure you, I'm still a man down there."

Nisha just chuckled, and took another gulp as Wilhelm stared her down. "Oh really?" she mocked, "Well you're still another loader to me, ya freakin hunk of junk." Wilhelm just gripped a table as hard as he could, not just because he felt he'd lose his balance, but also because he knew he needed to release his anger on something. Nisha saw the anger evident on his face, and mocked saying, "Oh what's the matter, did I make you angry? I didn't even know a robot like you could even feel emotion, it's not like you do anything without your masters say so."

"HEY," Wilhelm shot back, "I don't need that pretty boy to tell me how to do my job. In fact without me, there wouldn't be a him, and there wouldn't be a you. I've saved your life more then a few times, you psychotic b**ch, so why don't you show a little respect, before I beat it into you." "Respect for what," Nisha continued, "You couldn't even stand yourself when you were normal, and now even after all your 'upgrades' your still that pathetic wannabe cyborg, that can't even look himself in the mirror."

That had done it, Wilhelm's grip on the table had caused it to break down as he stared Nisha down with even more intensity. "I wonder if you can keep that sass as I crush the life out of you." Nisha only put down her drink, and licked her lips seductively, as she said, "Oooohhh is that a promise?" Wilhelm just looked at her unbelievingly, and then went back to anger. He knew Nisha's sick kinks, and by doing things like choking her, he would only help in getting her off.

He had to think of something, anything that would somehow cause her pain or any grief. He then wondered what would happen if he did the opposite of what he had said, and do and say nice things about her. Wanting to hurt her, he went with that idea, and began to caress her cheek, as he said, "I wanna make you the happiest woman in the universe." Nisha's eyes just widened, as she stepped back and smacked his hand away.

Wilhelm just smiled, he knew how to get to her. He then continued, and said, "I wanna take you to a nice fancy restaurant, and then buy you things as I whine and dine you. I would let you pick the movie when you always pick the movie." As Wilhelm continued his rant, Nisha's face became more and more disgusted, which slowly became a scowl as Wilhelm moved closer. "People would laugh at us because we'd be that couple that would always be holding hands. I promise, it'll be amazing, because all the crap I'd have to deal with at work, would be left at the door when I come home to make love to you."

At that moment, Nisha pulled out two jakob revolvers and pointed both at Wilhelm's head. Wilhelm had done the same, noticing Nisha's movements, and pointed a torgue pistol right between her eyes. "Ha, your just too predictable Nisha." Wilhelm mocked, while Nisha just stared him down. The two just remained in that position, both unmoving and drunk.

Athena had seen it all, and pondered if she should stop it. After taking a moment to think it over, she'd figured it was probably be best to stay out of this. It wasn't that she hadn't cared, but she didn't want to risk getting involved. Besides a lot more people would live if the two just offed each other right now, it wasn't like they were her frie-co workers anymore.

Athena just walked past the situation, and made her way to Timothy, who now looked terribly drunk. "Wh-wha-what you want (hiccup)? Can't you see I'm trying to take my medicine? Why do-dun't ya just move those sweet hips of you's for me babe." Athena just ignored his drunk ravings, and took away his drink, which had caused Tim to protest as he cried like a baby wanting his bottle.

She just looked at the man in disbelief, had the life of being the doppelganger of a powerful CEO really have been so bad. Athena had figured that Timothy was living it up after they had saved Helios. She had thought by now, that all the fame and all the power would get to the guy, and make him no better then that wannabe hero turned psychopath.

Timothy just looked broken and stressed, as if he was anticipating someone walking in right now, and just blowing his head off. "What happened to you Timothy?" Athena finally asked, not being able to keep quite anymore. Of all her teammates, Athena couldn't hate this bo-man who had the most unfortunate of luck to aid them in saving the moon. It wasn't that she disliked the idea of working with someone directly under Jack's influence, but rather that Timothy had been the one out of place, and wasn't like any of them...aside from Clap-trap.

She had figured that he was young, and that he would wise up and leave Jack and Hyperion behind. Now it seemed like he was with them for the long run, which didn't make any sense to Athena knowing that the man was gentle at heart. She just continued to stare at Timothy, waiting for an answer, only for him to turn away in defiance. "You know that won't help." Athena stated, hoping to get words out the broken man.

Timothy just groaned, and turned to her saying, "Just freak off you motherfrwaker you. I have to deal with Jack's crap, but I don't have to deal with yours." Athena wanted to smack him for acting like an asshole, but found herself just backing away. It was obvious that Tim was drunk, and wouldn't even understand or remember her apology. She had decided that she would leave it for another time, since he was too stoned to even care for it.

Athena just walked away, and decided she would just stay in her corner all night. It was all a party for her and her former co-workers, if anything she wouldn't let them get to her, but she wouldn't get drunk off her ass. Just seeing how they were all acting was ridiculous, the amount they were consuming was enough to bring out each of their violent tempers. Athena knew it was only a matter of time until someone died from this party, and she would be there to prevent it.

As Athena made her way through the crowd, she had gotten unexpectedly sidetracked as Aurelia pulled her near the bar. What had made it even stranger was the fact that Aurelia was hugging her. "Oh dearie, how I've missed you lot." Aurelia said, clearly drunk off her ass. "I've gone back to hunting, which has always been a blast, but it lacks the excitement that only you fine lot can bring. I mean I have tried to find other hunters who would make my hunts for dangerous and rare beasts less dull, but none of them are as diverse or can kill in ludicrously fashions. There all just professional work for the money bunches."

Athena just rolled her eyes, and told Aurelia, "Sorry to hear that, but if you don't mind, would you let go of me?" Aurelia just listened, and Athena loose saying, "I'm sorry love, but it's not everyday I get to hug those closest to me." Athena just looked at her in disbelief, as if she thought she heard Aurelia say- "You bunch are the first I didn't have to pay to keep with me on a hunt. You had done surprisingly well with all my buggering...even better then my worthless brother Alistair."

Athena had known who she was talking about. It was that Hammerlock guy, who had been the complete opposite of Aurelia in every way. Athena couldn't think of why Aurelia disliked her brother so...if anything siblings should always be there to support one another. "I've met your brother," Athena admitted, "he seems nice, but you always put him down whenever you talked about him. Why do you hate him? He clearly means a lot to you, I've even heard you call out his name when ever you thought you were going to die."

Aurelia just sighed and burped in Athena's face. Aurelia then giggled, and said, "Oh sorry dear, that was rather unlady like for me...of me." Athena just gave Aurelia a stern look, which told her to take the question seriously. Aurelia just giggled and said, "Fine, fine, I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret." Athena just nodded, and waited for Aurelia to speak. "You see," Aurelia began, "my brother and I don't see eye to eye. He believes I waste money when I go out hunting rare species of aliens and animals. Well I believe he wastes money in trying to save and preserve these creatures. There safety doesn't really benefit the fortune our parents left us."

Athena nodded, and let her continue. "Not only that, but leaves the responsibility of keeping our family going to me, and to me alone, being that he is homosexual." Athena just raised an eyebrow at Aurelia, as if asking if that was any problem at all. Aurelia answered this look, saying, "Under normal circumstances no, but it is a problem when you're talking about the future for a certain group or family. Like the animals my brother saves, our family itself is an endangered species, yet he avoids the responsibility of saving it by running out and saving wild beasts that could kill him, and saying that he can't procreate right."

Aurelia looked as if she were about to cry, and Athena couldn't believe it...was she really this drunk to say all this and to break down in front of her. Aurelia looked as if she were guilty, and told Athena in a half sobbed tone, "I love my brother, but I can not support his acts if it means all our deaths. I don't want him to hate me, but I will not hide my outrage toward him for not caring about our family name or being an idiot in risking his life like I do. Cause if he dies, I am all alone to bare this weight."

Aurelia then took another swig of her beverage, which caused her legs to give out from beneath her. Athena just looked to Aurelia in understanding. Even though Aurelia had made herself seem superior to her and the others, she was just like her. She did all that she did out of fear of losing everything and everyone she cared about, so she put up walls to keep from being hurt...like she was now.

Looking at her drunk friend taking in the last contents of her beverage, Athena helped her up and brought her to the table she was sitting at. Athena then went back to Wilhelm and Nisha, who were still waiting for the other to make a move. Douchebags or not, Athena wouldn't let her friends kill one another. She then spoke to the two, and said, "Guys this isn't the place or time to do what you're both about to do."

Wilhelm just looked at Athena, and told her, "Stay out of this you freakin traitor. This bitch is mine, and as soon as I'm done with her, I'm gonna take her and make sure she get's home safely." Nisha just let out a warning shot, which hit the lazy Clap-trap unit sitting on a stool, killing it almost immediately. Wilhelm just laughed, and the two continued their little game.

Athena then tried another approach, and asked them, "Do you two really want to kill one another? Do you really think any of this will solve your problems?" Nisha just laughed, and answered, "No, but'll feel really good." This wasn't working, and Athena knew it, unless she could think of anything else they were going to- Athena then quickly told them, "If you kill each other, it'll be a win for all the bandits out there in the universe."

This caused both Wilhelm and Nisha to flinch, as much as they hated to admit it Athena was right. They weren't helping Jack, Hyperion, or the universe by offing one another. Athena then spoke softly, as she said, "Now just calmly drop your weapons, and let this go." Both Wilhelm and Nisha complied, only to immediately pull out more guns they had on them. Athena then said, "Okay why don't we try that again?"

10 minutes later

"Okay why don't we try this again?" Athena again asked rubbing her forehead, after Wilhelm and Nisha had pulled another set of guns on one another. There were already a huge piles stacked on the floor, and the amount of guns these two could hide was just ridiculous. This time though, they didn't pull out another set, and seemed to have finally run out of guns.

Athena then sighed in relief, and told the two to go over to the table Aurelia was at. The two complied, but kept an eye on one another, while Athena went for Timothy. When she found him again, he was passed out as a few other people played with his passed out body. It even looked like one guy was about to stick his dick in Timothy's mouth, until Athena came and the group dispersed.

Athena just shook her head at Timothy's sad sight, and ended up kicking him awake. What Athena hadn't expected was for him to pull out a knife and start blindly swinging in in every direction. Athena had seen this before, and had at times dealt with it herself, so she knew she had to let him blow out steam and kept people away from Timothy's blind fury.

When he came to, Athena told him to go to the table with Wilhelm, Nisha, and Aurelia on it. He didn't fight it, he just complied after he realized he pulled an embarrassing stunt. Now that all the human members of the group were together, there was only the matter of finding Clap-trap. Not surprising Athena at all, Clap-trap was found dancing in the center of the bar beat boxing to the music.

He was only so thrilled to see Athena, who then told him to come with her to the others. "Really?" he asked, "You want me to hang out with you guys?" Athena nodded, causing Clap-trap to start dancing around her as they walked to the table. As they walked, Athena felt as if she was forgetting someone, and then remembered how dismissive she was with Janey earlier.

Deciding to go find her, Athena told Claptrap to go ahead and get to the others. Athena then looked around, only to find that Janey wasn't there. Athena then wondered where she could have been, only to hear someone calling out her name. When she turned to see who it was, she saw Janey sitting with the others, causing Athena to smile as she regrouped with her friends.

It seemed Janey had brought enough drinks for the whole group, and was awaiting on her. Athena didn't know what to say, she wanted to apologize for earlier, but Janey seemed all but willing to forget about it. She began in doing so by holding Athena's hand, and saying, "Alright everyone, we're here to have a good time with friends. Forget about your woes, forget about your current troubles, because tonight is all in honor of you." Janey winked at Athena as this was said, causing her to blush and smile. Maybe it was okay to have fun, and maybe it was okay to let go of your troubles when among friends. That was when Athena finally realized that now was probably the time to let the past go, and make a new start.

In the morning

Both Janey and Athena woke up satisfied within warm loving arms. It seemed like nothing could take this moment away from the other, until they realized something strange. It seemed like the other felt very different from what they had both expected. It all just felt strange, Athena had no idea that Janey felt like cold metal, and Janey didn't think Athena would smell like smoke and gunpowder.

That was when both awoke to a terrible realization, and looked at the ones who had shared their beds. To Athena's horror, she awoke to Clap-trap caressing her face, and saying "Good morning, I hope it was good for you as it was good for me, because HEYO that was one of the most experimental moments of my life." Athena took a moment to process what Claptrap had said, and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

Both Janey and Nisha just looked at each other in discomfort and disgust. Both pondered on how it was that any of this happened, or how drunk they must have been when they decided they could- "Nnngh what happened?" Wilhelm spoke up from under their covers. Both Janey and Nisha began screaming from the horrible realization of what had happened.

There screams were drowned out when they all heard Timothy screaming outside their houses. To everyone's disbelief, Timothy was soaked in blood...WHICH WASN'T HIS OWN. And Aurelia was...clean, it looked as if she was the only one who hadn't woken to a bad start. Everyone just looked at one another, and got dressed in new clothes, while burning their old ones.

They then gathered in Janey's shop, as Athena asked, "Okay everyone accounted for?" Everyone nodded awkwardly, and didn't even bother looking at one another. Athena did the same, as she asked, "Does anyone remember what we did last night?" Clap-trap raised his hand, and said, "I do honey." Athena nearly threw up in her mouth, but recovered saying, "Never say that again, and...can you tell us what happened?" Clap-trap nodded, and said, "I could do better, I can show all of you." Everyone just stared the projection at what they could only guess was going to be a real freak show of a night.

_Sorry this took long guys, but I wanted to try and keep in character without making them all seem out of place. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter because there are two more to come. Hate it, love it, review._


End file.
